More Than a Feeling
by Dramatic Insanity
Summary: It can take more than a feeling to make a change. (rewrite/extended version of Stronger than Yesterday - cover was drawn by me)


Peridot is shocked when a crying Ruby throws herself against the edge of the tub. Peridot rubs her eyes and pokes her. Ruby cries in anguish, appearing hopeless.

"Do you mind. You're interrupting my mental recharge sleep! It's not… technically necessary, but dreaming is nice, and there's nothing better to do."

Ruby growls and doesn't respond. She says, apparently to herself, "Why doesn't she get it?!"

"Get what?"

"Sapphire! And then she just leaves… no idea where she went… what if she gets hurt? What if she runs into a corrupted gem? It's all my fault!"

Peridot rolls her eyes. Is that what she is being disturbed for? A fusion's quarrel? Ruby and Sapphire are more than _just_ a fusion, but still.

"How… could it be your fault? I don't know the situation, but there must be other factors at play."

Ruby blinks at her and rubs her tears away. "You… didn't hear?"

"Hear what? If it's recent, I just told you, I've been asleep!"

Ruby flings her arms in the air. She answers rapidly in a single breath, "Pink Diamond was Pearl's Diamond, Pink Diamond was Rose, Pearl shapeshifted into Rose while Rose was in her original form and faked the shattering!"

Ruby proceeded to explain in between her frustration and crying how Steven made this discovery via Pearl and incidentally shared it with everyone else.

Peridot stared.

And stared some more.

Her limbs felt numb and for a moment she couldn't remember how talking worked.

Then it hit her. She climbed out of the tub and paced back and forth. "You mean to tell me…"

Ruby continues, "Sapphire is angry, really angry, I've never seen her so distraught. I don't understand… I don't know what to do… I'm just gonna lay here… good for nothing…"

Peridot sighs. She didn't know Pink Diamond or Rose, and honestly she couldn't care less about this revelation. If anything, past events makes a lot more sense with this information. Briefly, she pictures how Jasper would react and snickers to herself. Peridot exits the bathroom to see what everyone else is doing, if anything at all. Hopefully someone can console Ruby so Peridot can continue being alone.

Pearl and Steven are gone. Amethyst is laying face down on the floor. Peridot gives her a light, harmless kick. She doesn't move.

"Wow," Peridot mumbles. "I guess the others must have went after Sapphire."

Peridot startles when Ruby marches past her, with a determined expression. She gets out paper and a writing utensil. Peridot reads over her shoulder.

"Ruby, what are you doing?"

"Running away!" Ruby shoves Peridot and runs toward the door. "Don't try to stop me."

Peridot is rooted to the floor as she watches Ruby flee. Amethyst walks up beside her, munching on something, rather loudly.

Amethyst says, "Should we… do something?"

"She can take of herself can't she? You've been on Earth for thousands of years!"

Amethyst shrugs one shoulder. "Yeah. I'm gonna watch TV, wanna join me?"

Peridot drags a palm over her face. "I'm going back to the bathtub. When this is all over… uh, don't bother me."

"'Kay, suit yourself."

Peridot climbs into the tub and lays with arms above her head. They'll figure it out. Ruby and Sapphire have probably had arguments in the past, long before Peridot was even a twinkle in the injector's spindle. As Peridot has never fused, she can't imagine what it's like to be fused all the time and then fall apart like this.

Ruby seemed upset. She must be so scared. If Peridot had gone after her, she doesn't know what she'd say or do. If Amethyst changes her mind, Peridot will be glad to back her up… but she doubts she would be much help.

Hopefully the Diamonds won't choose _now_ to make a sudden visit to Earth. Garnet is a great asset to the team - though to be honest, knowing the Diamonds, especially Yellow Diamond, Peridot wouldn't bet on their chances either way. Even the Crystal Gems' supposed defeat of a Diamond wasn't real, so who's to say they could actually beat one?

She lapses into sleep for some time, then she wakes up with an inexplicable craving for donuts. Perhaps she dreamed of them?

Peridot's not as much a fan of food as Amethyst, but her's and Steven's persistence has gotten her into some kinds. Pearl finds it repulsive though, and she attempted to turn Peridot away from that. Peridot smiles at the thought.

_Pearl spotted her eating chips. She slapped the bag out of her hand._

"_Hey! What's the big idea?"_

"_Not you too! Eating things… do you know how it works? It's disgusting!"_

"_Of course I know how… I know about body processes! I just don't overthink it..." _

"_Why am I not surprised you aren't thorough?"_

"_What's that supposed to mean!"_

_Pearl flinches and blushes slightly. "Well… if… if you were… you wouldn't have decided to live on this planet with us. Point is, I'm not saying it's a problem."_

_Peridot grabs the chips and continues eating. "Then mind your own business why don't ya! What do you care what I do anyway!"_

"_I just -"_

_Peridot had left without allowing her to finish._

Thinking of organs, Peridot had discovered more than she needed. If she never saw a diagram of human reproduction again, it would be too soon. Curiosity of how Steven was made got the better of her. Peridot shuddered at _that_ memory. One thing was for sure, Pink Diamond was committed when she put her mind to the task.

Peridot plods out of the bathroom. It's come full circle, she's back in the place she was trapped after being poofed and released. Except now, her own emotions are a prison. Bored and feeling a bit too self-caged, she might as well get donuts, get out of here for a little. In retrospect… there might be leftovers lying around.

Distantly, she registers the sound of crying. Peridot turns to see Sapphire and Pearl hugging each other and sobbing. Peridot rolls her eyes and opens a cupboard. Wait… Sapphire?

Peridot climbs the stairs. Pearl and Sapphire pause, sniffling.

"Er- where's everyone else?"

Peridot sees no sign of Steven and Amethyst. Is Ruby still gone? Peridot winces. Considering the scene in front of her, she and Amethyst _should_ have gone after Ruby. At least she could've claimed she tried instead of being selfish and moping in the bathroom.

The waterworks return in full force, and they don't answer. Unless they're being over dramatic, for all that Peridot knows someone could've been shattered. She slams her foot down, and several metal things rattle in response.

Pearl complains, "Peridot! Can't you see we're -"

"Pathetically snivelling, yes, I could see it from SPACE. Anyone want to fill me in? At least tell me that no one got hurt physically!"

Sapphire replies, "Ruby ran away -"

"I know that!"

"Oh. Well, Steven and Amethyst went to look for her…" Sapphire's voice drips with regret. "It's my fault for taking my anger out on her…"

Peridot is confused. "Anger? About Pink Diamond, right? It seems extreme to me that she ran away… I thought she'd calm down and be back by now. You've faced monsters!"

"It's not the same. I think… I think I really hurt her… oh what have I done. Ruby!"

Pearl separates from Sapphire and advances on her. "You knew that Ruby ran away and you and Amethyst did _nothing_?!"

"What _could_ we do! I probably would've just made it worse, I'm not good with relationships. I chased one of my closest friends away! I didn't know it was such a big deal…"

Pearl pinches the bridge of her nose. "I'm sorry, everyone's just emotional right now, including me. I guess - who told you about Pink Diamond?"

"Ruby. Before she ran off. Are you… okay? It can't be easy with such a huge truth out…"

"It's certainly a relief, but it's not easy. Are _you_ okay? It must be a lot… since you're still dealing with… Lapis issues… and you know, you didn't chase her away," Pearl says. "She freaked out and left you."

"I should have seen it coming. That I'm not good enough, not worth staying for." Peridot feels tears building in her eyes. She doesn't want to cry in front of Pearl.

Peridot wanted to be good for something, the main motivation for finally training with the gems. What was she doing before that? Goofing off in the barn, under the illusion that she and Lapis could have fun on Earth together, safe from the crushing weight of obeying the Authority. Reality is here now.

She notices Pearl staring into the middle distance over her shoulder. She shakes her head and mutters, "Excuse me."

She races out the door. It's starting to feel to Peridot that gems keep running away from her… No, she reasons, they're running away from themselves, from their own problems. She just happens to be around. She slips through the door. Peridot isn't going to idle this time. She can see Pearl's relatively tall, lithe figure walking toward the ocean. She follows, swift and quiet.

Peridot approaches Pearl, slow and steady. She's singing with her hands folded over her chest. Her voice is soft, beautiful, melancholic. Peridot glances out over the ocean, in all its tranquility. Once the song winds down, Pearl's legs seem to give out, and she collapses onto the sand.

Peridot hesitantly breaks the silence. "What were you singing?"

"I- I was just - How long have you been standing there?" Blue spots appear on her cheeks.

"The whole time. It's pretty, but it sounds sorrowful," Peridot observes. She keeps her tone even. She doesn't want to sound like she's holding judgement.

"I… It's about Rose. Occasionally my repressed memories bubble up."

Pearl mumbles to herself, "Stupid repressed memories not staying where they belong."

"Why would you sing this melancholy tune about Pink Diamond?!"

"Rose." Pearl corrects, "Rose wanted to become someone else, start over with a life her on Earth."

"Pink… Rose Diamond?"

Not having known either of them personally, it's hard to separate the entities in her mind. She doesn't know how the others do it. One will always be a part of the other.

"It's none of your business Peridot," Pearl snaps. Then she winces, probably regretful in an instant.

"There's an Earth phrase I've heard… an exchange of currency for your thoughts?" Peridot wrings her hands and smiles nervously. "Sharing could help tame these unwanted memories for good. I'll keep my opinions to myself, if that helps!"

Pearl states mockingly, "Why should you care about the musings of a lowly Pearl?"

Peridot's looks away as a wave of pain washed over her. Peridot _hates_ the way she used to treat Pearl. She didn't know any better… how could she? She has learned, didn't Pearl know that?

Soft and barely audible Peridot claims, "I don't think you're lowly."

"Oh? You've made your _opinion_ clear plenty of times…" Pearl frowns and scans Peridot. "I - I can't deal with this right now, you remind me sometimes of what I've lost, what's still at risk… you prance around wearing those symbols of your Diamond… like I once did…"

"I'm sorry. For everything I said!" Peridot places the palm of her hand over her own gem and closes her eyes. She wishes she had Lapis here. At the very least, they could be socially awkward together.

Peridot points up at her, eyes still closed. "You're the bravest, strongest, smartest Pearl I've ever met- and I've encountered a lot of Pearls! Which is not the point…"

"Just leave me alone. I don't deserve… with what I've done, what I kept secret for her..."

"Pink Di - Rose meant a lot to you, didn't she? It's not wrong, to protect it all."

Pearl nods. "I've come to terms with her choices… but a piece of me still aches. It was never meant to be the way I wanted it to be but. Ugh! Now that the secret is out… maybe it will be easier to move on."

Peridot tries not to feel nervous as Pearl's gaze lingers on her. This time, it doesn't feel full of misplaced animosity. She told Lapis about her silly crush. Amethyst overheard. She told Steven. He might've told Greg. It's probable that Garnet knows. She _always_ knows.

She's hoping, however unlikely, that Pearl somehow remains oblivious and no one has spilled the truth. At least if she knows, she's spared Peridot the sting of open rejection. Peridot would rather continue as if Pearl _doesn't _shine brighter in her personal world than the stars viewed from humble Earth.

"You should," Peridot declares, earning a surprised look. "All that loyalty and she couldn't see… you deserve better. It goes beyond reason to consider dwelling on someone you were there for, who didn't seem to truly appreciate what she had."

"I'm not so sure… but thank you."

"You need to live for yourself too," Peridot continues, "Not just her, or Steven, or the cause. I haven't known you that long, but I know you owe more to yourself, Pearl. Don't be a … a _clod_ about this."

Pearl covers her eyes. After a moment, it becomes clear she's crying. Peridot becomes stressed. She doesn't know what to do? What would Steven do? Peridot takes a careful step closer. She wraps her arms around Pearl, who freezes.

"Peridot."

"Yes?"

"You're… hugging me," Pearl murmurs. She relaxes and doesn't pull away, so Peridot takes that as a good sign to continue.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"It's what you do isn't it? When your friends are sad… I'm sorry for making you cry."

"Oh Peridot!" Pearl pats her between the shoulders and a light laugh follows. "You didn't make me doing anything. I'm not… sad exactly. It was… cathartic. I needed this…"

"Uh-huh. You… want to know something… funny?"

"What?"

"I'm kind of jealous of Garnet and Stevonnie. I've never fused with anyone, but when I do, I hope it can be someone special like that… not just for… fighting."

Pearl grips one of Peridot's shoulders, her expression confused. "I thought you and Lapis - I suppose you wouldn't have because she - but -"

"What! No way… if anything, we're more like Steven and Amethyst. Except we shared a barn. I miss her…"

"Er… how insensitive of me… I shouldn't have brought it up again," Pearl responds.

"No big deal. I just might never see her again. Probably, most likely. I'll get over it and move on too! Maybe."

Pearl remarks, "I have a feeling she'll come back. So… are you planning to stop hugging me, or are we going to stay like this until the others return?"

Peridot plants her face in Pearl's neck and confesses, "Hugging you is all that's holding me together and stopping me from thinking about the sweet release of being shattered when the Diamonds launch their attack on this puny, beautiful rock."

Pearl blinks a few times. Suddenly, Pearl raises her hands and says, "Oh!"

She gently pushes Peridot out of the embrace. She summons a box from her gem. "I was saving this for… well, considering what's happened, I suppose… since it's quiet and we're alone…"

"You're babbling," Peridot deadpans. Pearl settles down. She indicates the box.

"For you."

Before she even opens the box, Peridot yells, "Wow, thanks!"

Pearl of all gems got her a present? From enemies to antagonistic allies, to reluctant friends, it's a shock. Perhaps it's a sign?

"It's a… a peace offering," Pearl says. "You're one of us, and I regret some of the fights…"

"Me too!"

Peridot's heart soars. One of them? A crystal gem or something deeper? Maybe a part of their family. She felt it in her gem, and others have remarked on it, but to hear Pearl reiterate it is still too much. If she had Steven's floating powers, she probably would've left the atmosphere in a few seconds.

Peridot tears off the lid. Her eyes widen at the sight of her limb enhancers. "They're - I - I - how did you -"

"Rose's - Steven's lion showed up with them, piece by piece, a few weeks ago. They were in horrible disrepair. I fixed them up… added some features I hope you'll like. This advanced tech was a tad tricky, but I'm a quick learner," Pearl explains.

"Oh my stars! This is amazing," Peridot leaps at Pearl before she can second guess herself and embraces her around the waist.

"Oh my… you're welcome."

Pearl settles her hand between Peridot's shoulders. The light has drastically faded, Peridot notices. They turn to watch the rest of the sunset, not yet pulling out of the renewed embrace. Pearl drops to the sand. Peridot lays on her lap and stares at the sky in anticipation for the stars to gradually appear. Homeworld's galaxy is visible, just barely, but Peridot makes an effort not to look at that one.

Pearl says, "I wonder if Steven found Ruby. I hope those two can work it out… after all Garnet is… we need her…"

"Are you really worried about not getting Garnet back?"

"Well, we -"

"They might need some space. You'll all be fine. Steven can handle it."

"Steven?!"

Peridot shifts her gaze to Pearl. "Even in the relatively short time I've been around, I can see that he's grown. You have to let him spread his wings."

Pearl tilts her head and smiles. "I suppose. Where did you get that idiom? You're usually so literal…"

Peridot sighs. "Camp Pining Hearts. It confused me at first, but Lapis explained it. I guess she gets it 'cause she can fly with water wings."

Pearl winces. "Makes sense. Sorry that I keep reminding you of…"

"It's okay, maybe the easier it becomes to talk about it, the easier it will become to get on without her. Whether or not she comes back, I have to be my own gem. I am my own gem! I have to accept she - that she didn't lean on me as much as I leaned on her." Peridot gives Pearl a significant look.

Peridot adds, "Not that I can really blame her. Some part of her was probably always mad at me for the abduction, the interrogations, working with Jasper, that I happened to be around when she was finally free of Jasper -"

Pearl scoffs, "That was in the past. If she still saw… then she was looking with the wrong eyes. You've become so much more."

Pearl absently strokes Peridot's hair. Peridot looks at the stars begging that Pearl can't see her blush in the darkness.

"Um thanks."

Peridot thinks she must have dozed off for a while. When she opens her eyes, the sun is beginning to rise. The beach is bathed in red, pink, and orange. Pearl is looking down at her with a soft, fond expression. She doesn't recall seeing Pearl with that expression aimed at her before, and it's overwhelming. Peridot averts her gaze, and her eyes catch on the box.

She might try out the limb enhancers, but Peridot doubts she will want to rely on them anymore. She would hate to turn down Pearl's gift outright. She decides to speak her mind. She sits up. Pearl's arms find their way around her again as though it's already become a habit.

"I - I have a confession."

"Oh?" Pearl looks oddly eager. Peridot ignores it and goes on.

"I'm really grateful for your present. It's incredible, honestly, and I do want to try the new features…"

"But?"

"I don't - I don't feel like I need them anymore. I've outgrown them, and I think they would just hold me back. They've become a symbol of Homeworld's strict standards, its oppression. Trust me, I'd even change my appearance the first chance I got…"

Pearl nods and says, "I understand. I just wanted to give you the option. As for your outfit… sadly you don't poof easy…"

Pearl takes one of Peridot's hands in both of hers. Peridot manages not to squeak in alarm, that would be embarrassing. Pearl adds, "You do what feels right to you."

"I will," Peridot chokes. They're close, noses almost touching.

Pearl's breath catches. "By the way… you'll find what you're looking for someday… if you don't give up…"

"You'll find someone too! What you should do is look for someone so extremely, radically different from Rose that you'll never see her in them!"

"Someone different… yes…"

Peridot is hit by a wave of panic. Before she can blurt something stupid or spaz out, a figure approaches them and a flash of white makes Peridot squint. Peridot hears a familiar chuckle.

"Wow, I should print these pictures and hang them on the wall! Peridot and Pearl hugging on the beach! Oh crud… were you about to kiss?! Steven is going to _die!_ Pearl and Peridot sitting in the sunrise, k-i-s-s-i-n-g!"

Peridot slaps her hands to her cheeks. Her whole face is burning. Amethyst must spot her expression, as her stifled giggles turns into cackling with abandon. Pearl picks up Peridot from under her arms and sets her aside. She stands and brushes off the sand.

"Amethyst! We weren't _kissing _\- what - you - give me that!"

Peridot is on her knees, fingers threaded through the sand. She is motionless as she watches Pearl chasing the camera wielding Amethyst in circles. Steven runs into the fray, waving his arms.

"What are you doing! You're supposed to be with Ruby…"

Amethyst shoves the camera in Steven's hands. He runs in the direction of the house, ignoring Pearl's call. Amethyst turns into a horse and nearly tramples Pearl before disappearing.

Mentally shaking herself, Peridot stands and takes the chance to bolt for the house. She almost trips over Sapphire on the way in. Too lost in her own problems, Sapphire doesn't seem to notice Peridot's state. Steven shoots Peridot a concerned look, but his priority seems to be speaking to Sapphire.

Peridot grabs her tablet in the bathroom and swipes through the apps in an effort to distract herself. It fails. She sees a picture of a donut and is reminded of her earlier craving. It returns with a vengeance. She slides out to see the house empty. She walks down the stairs. Everyone is standing around Ruby and Sapphire. They're not fused, but they seem happy. The rest have pleased expressions and watery eyes.

Peridot doesn't belong here. She trudges to the shore. She attaches her limb enhancers for a semblance of comfort in this confusing morning. She finds that her screen can link to the internet and her tablet interface. She works with the sound mixer on her tablet while taking the scenic route on foot to the Big Donut. She creates a tune just as she nears the town. She checks that she hasn't been followed and starts to sing.

Peridot clenches her fist and kicks a rock. "Oh stars… I'm in trouble now…"

"To Yellow Diamond I did not bow…"

"But what is this? Am I really afraid to take this risk?

In the past I was hurt, when I let someone in…  
I want to leave behind what has been.  
Isn't it over… but it's just begun…"

"I can't believe she'd feel like I do,

I can't believe I'd have the chance to show her…"

"We argued, we fought…

I once hated this planet, I thought…

Once I saw the beauty on Earth,  
I became one, a Crystal Gem."

"I started to see something new…

Pearl, I wish I could say, I've started falling in love with you…"

Her voice is wavering as a few tears fall from her eyes. Peridot brings the screen down and holds it against her chest. What will she do after getting donuts? She's not sure she can face Pearl after acting like a coward. Did Pearl even notice? Did she feel that spark, see the stars in Peridot's eyes? She jumps when there's a voice behind her.

"There you are! What are you doing all the way out here?"

"Uh, Pearl!" Peridot flushes. "Wh- how much did you hear?! Is something wrong?"

"No, everything is fine," Pearl explains, "Steven was worried because you weren't in your usual spot in the bathtub, and you weren't anywhere on the beach. Steven doesn't need to worry anymore. Just Steven. No one else was freaking out."

"Right… well if it's not important, I'd like to be alone."

Pearl frowns. She doesn't budge.

"You're still standing there… is your gem cracked or something?"

She sighs and slumps. "Steven and Amethyst want donuts. Amethyst promised she would give me the camera… and Steven was eager to start planning the wedding between Ruby and Sapphire."

"Wedding… that's some kind of human celebration of love, right?"

"How'd you… nevermind… do you want to tag along or…"

Looks like Peridot wouldn't be avoiding Pearl. How would she explain being here? She didn't want to lie if Pearl asked. Plus, Peridot _really_ wants a donut. Figures she'd be going to the same place.

"Yeah, sure!"

They're walking for a bit when Pearl asks, "How do you like the limb enhancers?"

"They're great, you've restored them perfectly, better even."

Pearl pressed fingers on her mouth and smiles. "That's good."

"How do I look?"

"Hmm… taller…"

"Now I can look you directly in the eyes," Peridot observes. "N-not that I have any particular reason to do that. Your eyes aren't anything special."

That's not exactly a lie. In the grand scheme they aren't. Peridot personally finds Pearl fascinating in every facet, but the universe is apathetic. Pearl just hums and doesn't respond to that.

The Big Donut becomes visible. Pearl questions, "Donuts, huh?"

"I like some Earth food, I know you don't see the appeal but… it's one of the many interesting things on this planet. The changing of the seasons and weather, the feeling of sand between my fingers… the way the sun melts into the sea during the sunset," Peridot gushes. She could go on and on, if she were so inclined.

"To think that once you wouldn't have batted an eye at the Earth being destroyed," Pearl points out. "Now here you are, as a crystal gem... admiring all its wonders."

"If I could tell my past self that I'd be on a beach, watching the Earth orbit around its burning star... with a pearl and a rebel, she would've blasted me with my own plasma cannon! This place... is so amazing. Steven is amazing. The crystal gems are amazing. I think you're pretty amazing too."

Pearl pauses as they reach the storefront. "What was that last part?"

"Uh, nothing!"

"No - you said -"

"I said you're amazing, okay? Now get over it!" Peridot grabs the door and tugs it open. "Go in first Pearl! Come on!"

"Alright, bossy…"

Peridot recognizes the former mayor, a rather awkward and annoying human. Steven never seemed particularly fond, when interacting with or talking about him, but his kindness knew few bounds. Pearl steps up to the counter. Peridot browses the store, trying to decide what donut she wants and whether to get anything for later. She figures Pearl has specific orders and can place hers first.

"So uh… Pearl, right? You're looking… hot today."

Peridot stops in her examination of the ingredients in lion lickers and glances up at the strange comment. In her mind's eye, she sees the directions in an online article she once read while bored. _Step one, compliment the subject's appearance. _

"My temperature is moderate, as always," Pearl replies patiently. "The donuts, if you will?"

Dewey seems to ignore the question and presses, "Did you do something new with your hair?"

"No."

"What _is_ new?"

Dewey stares at Pearl with a wide grin, obviously waiting for an answer. Peridot is growing both impatient and repulsed. She growls. Pearl glances at her in alarm. She turns back to Dewey and taps her finger on the counter to punctuate her next words.

"The donuts, please."

"Come on, you can talk to me… about anything going on in your life."

Pearl concedes, "Friends of mine… they were in a fight, a major truth was revealed. I don't… actually want to get into detail with you, a random human."

"I won't judge… I wanna know you, beyond just that pretty face."

"Can I have that donut there as well, with the sprinkles? I don't eat but… I like how it looks."

_Step two, take an interest in the subject's life and/or interests._ Courtesy of the site Quicktips: How to Flirt. Not good. Peridot is impressed at how well Pearl must be concealing her irritation. Humans can be extremely nosy and oblivious. Peridot for her part is annoyed by Dewey's prying questions.

Peridot puts the frozen treat back and stalks over. She's amazed by Pearl's collected demeanor. She can't identify if it's ignorance or patience.

Dewey begins putting donuts into the bag, finally. "Right, right. So, are you seeing anyone? I can't imagine it's difficult for you to find… company."

Peridot registers that this follows _step three: make a casual inquiry of the subject's relationship status_. This is not happening on her watch. Pearl doesn't appear to have sensed what is going on.

Pearl says in a strained voice, "Your cheeks appear to be oddly flushed. It appears you may be the one who is overheated, Mister Dewey."

"Only because I'm in the presence of a supernova."

"That would be scientifically impossible and deadly to -"

Peridot swiftly slides beside Pearl and slings an arm around her shoulders. She flinches in surprise and doesn't complete her response. Peridot removes her arm, feeling ashamed to do it without asking, but she remains close to Pearl and leans menacingly toward the human.

"Actually, she is seeing someone. That would be I, Peridot. Facet-2F5L Cut 5XG, current acting leader of the crystal gems. You are delusional if you think she would trade a gem like me for a _mere human_, especially one with few redeemable qualities_._ I am highly intelligent, unquestionably pleasing to the eye, fun and... hilarious. What do _you_ have to offer?"

"Acting leader?" Pearl mutters under her breath with incredulity, "Certainly can't add humble to that list of traits…"

Peridot isn't deluding herself, she is merely attempting to intimidate the human. Admittedly, she has insecurities, and prefers to focus on the things she _does_ like about herself. She will explain it later. She doesn't look to see Pearl's expression. Hopefully Pearl will play it smart and play along. Pearl won't have to make any silly humans cry, and Peridot won't have to throw any silly humans through a window. She may have gone a little overboard, but she has read that for human males, sometimes the message needs to be hammered into their thick skulls.

If her words and Pearl's reluctance don't get the message across, maybe the plasma cannon Peridot's pointing in Dewey's face will? His eyes widen as well, and he starts to sweat profusely.

"I - uh - didn't mean -" Dewey shuts his mouth and stares at the plasma cannon.

"Nothing in your defense? Then, leave my girlfriend, and any other very much uninterested people alone… you… feeble _pebble._"

She fires the plasma cannon. It's a happy accident, a slight programming flaw. In the split second between one moment and the next, she's prepared for Pearl's anger. It's worth the look on this insufferable human's face.

Pearl cries out in shock and shoves her arm down to prevent any more shots. Luckily, Dewey ducks just in time. The plasma seems to dissolve the glass rather than causing a spray of shards, or his safety might be a different story. He reaches out his hand to shakingly pass the bag to Pearl. She carefully takes the bag. She shrugs Peridot off and glares at her, with arms crossed.

"You could have killed him."

Peridot ignores her for a moment and plucks out the donut she wanted. She pays electronically through her screen which simply links to the inferior Earth technology. Peridot smirks at Dewey as he peeks above the counter. Peridot glances at Pearl, appearing unfazed. Internally, she's panicking that she's done the wrong thing.

"Sorry. I forgot the level of sensitivity this trigger possesses… it just slipped."

"Peridot."

"Do you mind if I…" Peridot lifts her arm near Pearl's body. Pearl nods.

She casually wraps her arm around Pearl's waist and looks over at Dewey. He's still partially hiding behind the counter. Peridot narrows her eyes. She uses two of her floating fingers to point at her eyes, then at Dewey. She raises her chin and sniffs. They march out of the shop. Pearl spins out of her arm and grabs her by the shoulders.

"Peridot… _what_ was that?!"

"A rescue. Obviously, Pearl. He was persistent, and you were not shaking him off effectively, as he continued his prying into your personal life. He clearly wished to ah… _date _you."

"How could you possibly know that, but I missed it after thousands of years of being around humans?!" Pearl groans. "I guess I am a little rusty… as I try to limit my interactions."

"Internet."

"Uh…"

"I have extensively researched human courting and dating rituals. And… other things. But that… _that_ was a mistake."

"Other…. Things?"

Peridot makes a sour expression. "Trust me, you don't want to know."

"Well, you didn't need to do that."

"Humans… and admittedly certain gems… are irrational. There's no telling what kind of behavior he could've exhibited. He could've burst into tears, and that would've been awkward. You might not have said the right thing to deter him. He might've leaped over the counter and taken what he wanted. It's fortunate I was there…."

"I could've handled it."

"Maybe, Pearl. I have no doubt of your ability to defend yourself in a worse case scenario, but then you might have injured him. Even if you didn't, he might have banned Steven for life out of spite."

"You almost did! And we both know that ban would never stick."

"And that was not your fault. You shouldn't have to worry about it, as I am here."

Pearl huffs and raises her chin. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"That you have me, so you don't _have_ to… _handle _it."

"Oh, honestly. I'm not fragile."

"That's not what I - you are not fragile. And you should not waste your strength on a pitiful human. Nor your time or energy attempting to deter his advances."

Pearl rolls her eyes and performs a super jump to get to the temple quicker. Peridot could activate what Steven once referred to as her 'pericopter mode', but she decides to use the boot rockets that Pearl added. She's still shocked that Pearl fixed and upgraded her limb enhancers. Just as Pearl lands, Peridot flies through and plucks her off the ground.

"Peridot, what are you -"

"You can't deny this is more efficient."

They burst in… together. Everyone's eyes are on them. Peridot blushes under the scrutiny and nearly drops Pearl on the floor, but she manages to recover in time. Pearl casually hands her bag of donuts to Amethyst. She produces her phone, sits on a stool, and starts tapping away on it without glancing at Peridot.

Peridot figures Pearl is a little frustrated with her at the moment. She decides to investigate these wedding proceedings while munching on the donut. It's fairly interesting.

Sometime in the evening, everyone is practicing dancing. Apparently, it's a fairly important part of the wedding reception following the actual wedding. Ruby and Sapphire are naturals together, though they will probably be fused prior to the reception. Steven and Connie are well in sync.

Peridot stands off to the side, holding on one of her arms and glaring at the floor. Dancing frightens her a little. What if she fused? What if she didn't? She's practiced on her own, in case of emergencies, but what if she's terrible with a partner?

There's a light tap on her shoulder. Peridot turns her sheepish glare on Pearl.

"May I… have this dance?"

"Uh - mah - me?" Peridot shrinks away. "But I -"

Peridot steels herself. She grabs Pearl's offered hand. "Okay."

The others stop to gawk at them. Peridot ignores the rush of apprehension and focuses on the thrill of holding hands with Pearl, even if it is only practical. Peridot briefly breaks away and removes her limb enhancers.

"Why are you taking those off?"

"I… I want to be real with you. I don't want these things between us…"

Peridot grimaces as Steven says, "Awww…"

"Oh. Of course, that makes sense. It might be a little more awkward though."

Peridot smiles up at Pearl. "I have some ideas for how to work around our considerable height difference."

They start to dance. Out of the corner of her eye, Peridot sees the others resume. They've probably realized they're making Peridot self conscious. Another worry hits her, causing her to mess up the rhythm and throw them off.

She whispers, "Is - you wouldn't get upset if we somehow fused would you? I don't even know if I can!"

Pearl asks, "I would never do that without your permission. If we did fuse… would that be… alright for you? I wouldn't… mind."

"Of course. I would not be allowing this if I feared it. I am… cautious, yet curious. The curiosity outweighs the properties of fusion that somewhat unnerve me."

Pearl leads her back into the dance. It becomes energetic as Peridot finds her own connection to the beat. It's exhilarated, to let loose. She channels her feelings into the dance. She breaks apart from Pearl and expresses her own moves. The others cheer her on while still having their own fun.

Peridot takes the lead with Pearl this time. Pearl laughs joyously when she's dipped. Peridot manages not to drop her or anything else humiliating. Peridot leads her to the stairs, which they use as part of their dance. In a finishing move, Pearl grins and tosses her in the air. Peridot shrieks with enjoyment. She settles with a leg around Pearl's hip. Their eyes lock. The music and noise of the others suddenly seems far away.

"I sort of… lied before," Peridot says quickly. "Your eyes are so pretty like the morning sky on the clearest day…"

"I did too. I was - I thought I frightened you with my intensity, back on the beach shore. I was losing my mind over where you might have gone…"

The mingled glow of their gems fills the space between them.

"I think they're gonna do it," Amethyst blurts. Sapphire shushes her, and Ruby giggles.

Steven asks Sapphire, "Did you see this coming?"

Their gems glow brighter. Peridot lifts her head, and Pearl leans in. They're closer than they've ever been, limbs wrapped around each other. Then...

_She's kissing Pearl. _

If they fuse, won't it stop? They'll be a new person. That could be exciting and interesting, but right now she wants to be with Pearl. She wants to fuse eventually, not yet. She scrambles and promptly falls down the stairs. The glow fades. The gems, Steven, and Connie rush over to check on her.

Pearl is first on the scene, helping her up and fretting. "I'm - I'm sorry - did you not want - I thought it looked like you wanted it to happen so I -"

"Woah P! You kissed Peridot! You go girl -"

"This is serious, Amethyst, can you please!"

Peridot stands and holds her palms out. "Will you all just give me some space!"

She blushes and pants as they back away. She turns to Pearl.

She takes Pearl's hand and rubs the knuckles. She says, "I'm fine with what happened, I'm just… I didn't want to fuse. With you yet. I - I want us both to be here… I want to be _with_ you, to share something new, but not as something… someone... else."

"Oh." Pearl looks at their joined hands. "I see."

"That is so sweet," Connie mutters to Steven.

"Uh-huh uh-huh."

"Well! Let's leave the lovebirds… alone…"

Just like that, they're alone on the stairs. Pearl slides her fingers under Peridot's chin. "Shall we continue?"

"Can we, without fusing?"

"If not, you can just fall down the stairs again."

Peridot laughs, with Pearl soon joining in. They manage to climb the stairs and laugh themselves out on the floor. Pearl stands and delicately sits on the bed. Peridot rolls over and continues laying on the floor face down.

"Peridot? Why are you still on the floor?"

"I'm floating on a cloud," Peridot mumbles.

"That's ridiculous, you can't float on clouds, they're a collection of water vapor that forms as a result of -"

"Shut up, you're ruining it," Peridot gripes. "Let us just soak this in and… be quiet."

"What? You're - you're ruining it! Wait that doesn't make sense..."

"Shh."

"Shushing is antithetical to keeping it quiet because it makes noise."

"Shh!"

"Don't you want to hear my confession?"

Peridot pushes herself up with her arms to stare at Pearl. In sing-song, Pearl continues.

"We could once only fight each other,

Never did I think I could love another,

Once I saw the beautiful truth,  
And you were like us, a Crystal Gem..."

"I started to see something new…

Peridot, I admit, I've started falling in love with you…"

Peridot's eyes widen. _So she did hear it_. She moves to her knees and digs her fingers into the carpet. She won't run again. Peridot could still have this blow up in her face, but she's ready to take the risk. She'd rather than then miss the chance. She scoots toward the bed. Pearl hangs over the side of the bed and lifts Peridot closer, so their lips can meet.

Once they part, Pearl asks, "Want to watch the sunset again… Peridot?"

"I'd love to, Pearl."


End file.
